otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:King Cobra
: Satisfactory, but it doesn't inspire my confidence. Brendan, you never disappoint, except when you do. Which is always. If this year is going to be a repeat of last year, I look forward being perpetually disappointed with you next year. Very good work, Shane. Exemplary work Liam, I'm impressed you were able to grasp the language... Your answer to the extra credit question is of particular interest of me. I expect to be... Continually impressed, with your aptitude for the remainder of the semester. : You got 110 out of 100? : Yep. : Damn. Hot shot in a fight, hot shot in English. : If only I could be a hot shot at swimming. : I'm sure you'll get on the team. Kyle said you show potential. : Yeah. You'll get in. You'll see. : So you swim jocks are staying the night at Murdoc's with me right? : Yeah. I gotta swing by my house first and pick up some clothes though. : Mine are packed already. : I have to go home first, I'll be by later, but I'm not sure if I can stay all night. My parents are going to this dirt bike contest near Sun City, and they haven't decided if I'm allowed to miss it yet. : Well as long as I have my best friends with me, I guess I don't need you. : You drove here today, right Chris? : Yeah, my car got here last night so I'll drive Odie and Liam. : Heard is was a bitch'n car. Wish I could get a nice car. : I just wish I could drive. Seems like everyone I know can drive except me. : I can't drive. No car, no license. : I thought you could drive? I remember you had that run down brown dotson during sophmore year. : Yeah, well, they don't let me drive anymore because I got the brain problems... Anyway, I wanna see Chris's nine story castle-mansion. : I think the size of my house has been overstated... : : Holy crap! This is your car? : Interesting color choice. This a Cobra... GT? How'd you get this? : Well I clearly stole it. : ...I like this car. : I always wanted a Ford Cobra. : It's a King Cobra GT. Bought it at a car show in Florida last year. 600 plus Horsepower. Because I need that much, driving down the road goin eighty. : Remind me to tell my friend not to melt this one. : So did the twins really melt those cars? : One of them did. Allegedly. Supposedly. : So are these guys just schoolyard legends or something? Seems like they get brought up a lot. : ...Umm... Yeah. I guess you could say they're legends of some kind. I mean, everyone knew who they were, and almost all of the popular kids didn't like them, which is why you hear so much about them from everyone. All the popular kids except me of course. They're good friends of mine. : Maybe I'll get to meet them some day? So why didn't your boss want them stay'n over with you? : Uhh, they made a mess... Like a big one. : They're a pair of trouble makers, so that's not surprising. : They're alright once you get to know them... If they actually let you get to know them... ...Anyway, the mess wasn't entirely their fault, it was just a result of them being... Present. Kinda thing. Like me and those skaters yesterday. : We showed them. : You and Shane did. I think all I did was get punched in the stomach. : Shane's got a mean punch. He must be really... Strong... : Well he was a quarterback on the football team, now he's in water polo. Gotta be strong to do that kinda stuff. : You don't play any sports Odie? : Uhh... I played basketball for about ten minutes once, does that count? : I don't think so. You're pretty tall, I'd think you'd be good at it. : : I wasn't bad, I'm just, you know... Lazy. I'm thinking of taking track next semester though. Running is usually a pretty good thing to be good at. : Especially if you need to get away from something. : I'm not sure I'd like running. I think I'd rather just swim. : ...So who the hell taught you how to drive? : Self taught. : I guess that explains some things... : How does that work? : I kept crashing cars until I learned to stop crashing them. : Holy crap, I've seen this place from a distance, but jesus... : : There's gotta be over three million dollars worth of cars in here. : : This way guys. : : : : So does your family sell cars? : Nope. : Cocaine? Are you guys drug lords? : We are the second largest producer of coal in the United States and the third largest producer of raw ore in North America. : Mother, these are my new friends. Odie, and Liam. ...Guys this is my mother, Natalya. : Such curiously green eyes. They shine, even in the dark... The company you've chosen... Is... Curious. I thought we might throw a social event soon. It would help to better acquaint us with your peers and their parents... You friends are invited... Of course. : Uhh... Yeah, yeah maybe. : I will leave you with your... Friends... : ...That's your mom? : Yeah. Try not to get too weirded out. She has that effect on everyone. : : No offense, But she gives me the creeps. Like holy shit. : : Yeah. I'm used to it, but she's still weird. We're safe from her in here though. Alright. I'm going to grab some clothes, anything else you guys think we should bring? : Chris's room is bigger than my house. : His bedroom is so big it has a spiral staircase in it that leads to more bedroom. I know what I want to do with my life now. I'm going to be rich. : : You guys think of anything else we should bring? : I know a place on the way where we can pick up some beer. : : Me too, and it's a lot closer. There's a fully stocked bar right below my room. Just take those stairs down. : : You guys drink? : All the time. : : So what are we allowed to take from here? : Whatever we want. My mom doesn't care about the bar. Doubt she even knows it's here. Most of this is hard liquor, I'm not sure that's a good idea for a sleep over. : We'll just take one bottle. Who needs beer then, huh? : : Alright, anything else? : Board games? Video games? Movies? : Grab whatever you want to watch or play. We'll bring it. Hopefully Shane shows, I don't want the three of us drinking this, because somehow, I'm sure, we'll drink the whole thing.